


Imprinting Changes a Man

by MyChemicalImagines



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Imprinting, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: Summary: Growing up in a small, close-knit tribe in the great state of Washington, the Chief’s daughter, Melissa Black, has her entire world flipped around when she finds out the legends she grew up on were true. What will happen to her, her best friend, and the rest of the guys they grew up with? Will life ever be the same?Warnings: Cussing, Bella-Bashing, Leah-Bashing, Possible Eventual Smut
Relationships: Paul Lahote x Female OC, Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam will not be with Emily. Emily is not in this story at all. Of course, Paul will not be with Rachel. Leah probably won't phase.

_**Mel’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
La Push, Washington. Located in the great Pacific NorthWest. Home to a whopping total of 372 people. What other people don’t know about La Push is that it’s home to the Spirit Warriors. Our tribe, the Quileute Tribe, believe that the Spirit Warriors are just legends that my father tells over and over as we’re growing up. That’s not actually the case.   
My great grandfather, Ephraim, was the Alpha of his pack and he passed down the knowledge to his son who passed it down to my father, Billy. We strive to keep it a secret from the family. With this being the case, my younger sisters, who moved away last year, and my little brother, Jacob, don’t know. The only reason I know is because my dad had me join the council.   
My brother is supposed to be the Alpha one day. I used to think that the council was just going off of lies that our ancestors had been passing down for several generations. I never, in a million and a half years, would’ve actually believed that these “lies” were actually true. Boy was I ever wrong. It came as quite a shock when I found out they weren’t just “lies”.  
I noticed it was true one day last year when my best friend, Sam Uley, phased! He did it right in front of me! Talk ‘bout the shock of a lifetime! See...what happened that led to me finding out was this:

  
**Flashback**

  
I look up from my spot on the floor where I’m sitting in front of the coffee table, working on a puzzle. Sam tosses his phone on the table next to me, just barely missing the puzzle I’m putting together. I can’t help but raise an eyebrow. It’s ‘cause I’m worried ‘bout the phone or anything. I know those things can’t withstand a lot!   
It’s ‘cause I’ve never seen him do that before, and ‘specially not at his girlfriend’s house. Leah didn’t like things being tossed ‘round. No matter how gentle the toss was. It was kinda weird considering she and I both grew up surrounded by a bunch of guys, all of whom roughhoused like there was no tomorrow.   
There’d even been times where she and I had joined in. But, it’s her house, so I suppose she can like and not like what she wants.

  
“Sam? You ok, bud?” I ask, softly.

  
I’ve always been a bit soft spoken, but that never kept the boys in the pack from listening to me. Sam sighs and rubs his temples as he closes his eyes, leaning back against the couch cushions. Leah shifted a little next to him to look at him.   
“No. That...that was my dad. He said he’s back in town. Wouldn’t say why or what brought him here. But he did say he wanted to see me. Talk to me.” He says, sighing heavily as he opened his eyes.

  
Leah gets a strangely excited look on her face. “That’s great, Sam! You need to talk to him!”

  
“No. I don’t. I want nothing to do with him anymore. Not after what he did!”

  
“You should still give him a chance, Sam!”

  
“Leah! He never tried to see me! Why the hell would I even talk to him?” Sam rolls his eyes.”He’s just an asshole who only cares ‘bout himself! He made that quite clear all those years ago!”

  
“Because he’s your father! You deserve the right to know why.” She says, standing up off the couch.

  
“I don’t care why!” Sam snaps, looking up at her.

  
“You should! He’s your father!” Leah stares down at Sam, putting her hands on her hips.

  
“I agree with Sam. If Joshua never tried to see him, Sam doesn’t need to give him a minute of his time.” I say, looking over at Leah.

  
“Oh shut up!” She snaps at me. “You’re just trying to get in Sam’s pants.” She glares, and if looks could kill, I’d be dead.

  
“No! I’m not. I’m just agreeing with Sam. Joshua left him and Allison. He doesn’t deserve to see how well Sam’s doing.”

  
“Allison left him! He’s alone now. He needs someone besides me!” She crosses her arms.

  
“My mom leaving has nothing to do with me not wanting to talk to my dad. I have people in my life. I don’t need them.” Sam says, glancing over at me.

  
“You have me. That’s it. You need more people in your life.”

  
“Leah...He has me, too. You do know that, right?” I say, slowly.

“Oh of course I fuckin’ know that! You’re always following him ‘round like some lovesick puppy, just hoping he tosses you a bone! But, let me tell you somethin’, bitch, it’s never going to happen! He would never be with someone like you! Never in a million years! No one even likes you anyway. We only put up with you ‘cause you’re on the council, and that’s only ‘cause your daddy put you there! You serve no point to this group! You’re useless! Nothing! Nothing but a waste of space! So why don’t you just run on back to your daddy, like the whiny little puppy dog you are, and leave Sam and I alone?!”

  
I just stare at her for a minute, swallowing deeply. I look down at the puzzle piece in my hand. Sam stands up from the couch for the first time. I look up from the puzzle piece to see Sam starting to shake lightly.

  
“Don’t you dare talk to her like that. Just because she is agreeing with me, doesn’t mean she’s trying to get in my damn pants. And for your information, I’d pick Mel over you anyday! She’s my best friend, who has been by my side way before I even knew who you were!” 

  
Leah scuffs. “You know it’s because you felt bad for her.” She then smirks. “Or was it because her dad is the Chief so you wanted to be in the tribe’s good graces.”

  
Sam starts shaking more. My eyes widen as I remember what my father once told me about the signs of phasing. I quickly stand up.

  
“Sam...Why don’t we get out of here?” I ask, trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

  
Leah snorts in fake laughter. “Oh, please! You can’t really be still trying to get him to leave with you! If he did end up with you it’d only be ‘cause he was using you!” 

  
I glare at her and gently but still quickly pull Sam outside and as far into the woods as I can before he starts shaking worse than he was in the house. I step back quickly and look at him, not really sure on what I should do. As I watch him shake more and more, it dawns on me just how much angier what Leah said made him.  
Sam gets, and has always been, really protective over me. Ever since I got bullied on the playground in kindergarten.Not to mention the fact that I just pulled him outta the house and into the woods. I swallow deeply as I watch him. Not because I’m scared of him. I could never be scared of Sam. He’s my best friend.   
I swallowed deeply because I don’t really know what I can do for my best friend. I remember something my dad said years ago. He mentioned that these things...what happens to the guys...dad said it could be painful. I don’t really want to see Sam in pain, but I honestly don’t know what to do for my friend.   
Before I can even try to help, Sam explodes. I don’t know if that’s how I should explain it. Clothes and shoes go flying and I jump back, tripping on a root, causing me to fall back. I watch what unfolds before me in a mixture of confusion, shock, and total astonishment. Where Sam once stood, there’s now a big, black, fluffy looking wolf.

I blink my eyes several times, and even pinch my arm twice, just to make sure I’m actually seeing what I think I’m seeing, and that it’s not just my brain playing a trick on me. There’s a horse sized wolf staring back at me. How can they not be playing a trick?  
“Sam?” I call out softly.

**Flashback Over**

  
I had to call my dad to tell him what happened. That was when he finally told me the truth, saying he couldn’t keep it a secret from me anymore, not since I witnessed Sam phasing for the first time. He had mentioned that he hadn’t wanted me to find out that way, but it was what it was. It happened, and I found out.   
After that, Sam and I got closer. Closer than we had ever been friends, yet we always remained friends. There was just something ‘bout seeing your best friend since you were little kids change into a horse sized wolf that brought two people closer together. I look up from where I’m standing in front of the stove, and glance out the window over the sink.Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote are tossing a football ‘round on the beach. I watch them as I start thinking about the past. I remember Paul used to flirt with every girl in school when I was still there. He never tried with me since I’m the Chief’s daughter. I’ll never admit it, but I was hoping one day he would.   
Sam shifting at the table drags my attention from the boys on the beach to my best friend. 

  
“You ok, Sam?” I ask, going back to washing the lettuce off.

  
He grunts and mumbles. “Yea. This damn phone doesn’t like my big ass fingers.”

  
I giggle. Ever since he phased, he got bigger. More muscular and taller, and that included his fingers getting a little bigger too. I glance over at him as I set the lettuce on the counter. He’s holding the new LG EnV 1 in his hands, trying to use his thumbs to type, but since the buttons are so small and his fingers are bigger than they were before he phased, I’m sure he’s pushing multiple buttons at once.  
I know this ticks him off, it can be quite frustrating. I walk over over to him, drying my hands on my pants, and gently take the phone from his grasp.

  
“Easy, Sam. This is the fifth phone in the last two weeks. Just tell me what you want the text to say, and I’ll type it.” I say, softly.

  
He lets out a low growl of frustration, but nods. “Fine.”

  
I start texting my father for him that says a total of 4 words. Council Meeting. 5pm. Tomorrow.  
I send the text message and smile at Sam.

  
“Done!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Sam mumbles before glancing up at me, smiling.

  
I giggle and walk back to the stove. I take the burgers out of the pan and set them on a plate covered with paper towels to help catch the grease. I glance out the window out to see that Jared and Paul are gone. I sigh to myself before turning to Sam.

  
“Alright. Dinner is ready! There’s enough for you to fill up, fatty.” I smirk.  
  


He laughs, before standing up. “Easy there, Bean Pole. It’s not my fault I have to feed my inner wolf.”

  
I laugh and playfully smack his arm. “Shut up with the puns, dog-boy.” 

  
He laughs and sticks his tongue out at me as he grabs some of the fresh french fries I just made. I playfully reach up and ruffle his hair. I was barely able to touch his head but I made it work.

  
“Good boy. All dogs need to eat.” I tease.

  
He laughs and gently swats away my hand. “Shut up. I’m a wolf. Not a dog.”

  
“Only half wolf. And even still, dogs are descendants of wolves. So, lick it, dog-boy.”

  
He laughs. “Shut up, Mel.”

  
I giggle and we keep joking around with each other. We both know that we’re just playing ‘round. We wouldn’t actually say something hurtful to each other. One of the ways I found to help Sam cope with him phasing was to make puns and jokes. After first, he was bitter ‘bout it, but after the first twenty, he couldn’t help but laugh.  
Ever since then, he and I make jokes and puns. We sit down to eat, sit waiting on my brother to show up. Sam manages to devour 4 big burgers, and nearly an entire batch of homemade french fries. I can barely make it through my one burger and handful of fries. As we’re eating, Jacob shows up. He gets some food and we all talk for a little bit, discussing some important matters.  
Eventually, Jacob has to leave, to go do whatever it is that he’s been doing here recently. He hasn’t said, and I’ve learned not to ask what my brother does. He does his own thing. He’ll tell me when he’s ready to do so. After he leaves, Sam and I curl up on the couch like we’ve done since we were little kids.   
Sam puts on one of our favorite movies. He and I have watched it so many times that we can, and do, quote the movie’s lines as it plays. Sometime ‘round halfway through the movie, we both hear a loud wolf howl ring through the night. My eyes widen, and both Sam and I quickly look at each other, knowing exactly what’s just happened, but not sure who it’s happened to.

  
“Call your dad!” Sam says at the exact same time that I say. “I have to call dad!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Pack Thoughts

_**Mel's POV~** _

I hang up the phone after talking to my dad. We never thought that we would get another wolf so soon. Since the new wolf just phased an hour ago, and I was with Sam when he did, dad suggested that Sam and I be the ones that help the newer generation of wolves in the tribe with their phasing. Dad says he trusts us and he saw how I helped Sam through his phase.  
I couldn’t believe it when dad told me that he believed in us to be the ones that tell the others what’s going on, and how to help them through their first phases. I walk over to the kitchen, grabbing the flour and cocoa to start making my famous brownies. I made these the day that Sam phased and they helped him feel a little better.   
I hope these will help the new wolf feel better about everything. I mix everything in the bowl and pour it into a pan. After I put it in the oven, I walk upstairs to the pile of clothes that I keep in the spare room since Sam brought them over. I grab two pairs of shorts and walk back downstairs. I check the oven quickly before walking out the back door.   
I lay the shorts on the banister and stand on the porch for a little bit. I try to listen for voices or sounds in the woods, but the only thing I can hear is the wind blowing. I sigh and walk back inside. It ain’t for another hour until I hear voices outside the door. I look up from the pan to look out the window.   
I can’t tell from how dark it is outside so I go back to cutting up the brownies. I start hearing their conversation from outside.  
“How are there shorts outside already?” A new voice says, from outside.  
Jared! That voice belongs to Jared Cameron. He’s the new wolf!  
“You know the Chief’s daughter, Melissa?” Sam says.  
Jared doesn’t reply but I hear the shorts be removed from the banister and zippers being pulled up.  
“She is part of the council and my best friend,” Sam explains. “This is her house.”  
“Will this be the...like...the meeting house?” Jared questions.  
“Yeah. It’s where I am most of the time anyway, when I’m not on patrol.”  
I look up when I hear the back door slide open. Sam walks through first and smiles slightly. He moves out of the way to show Jared walking in behind him. Jared keeps his head down as he walks further into the house.  
“Hi, Jared.” I say, softly.  
He looks up and the edge of his lip curls up in a smile.   
“It’s okay. Are you hungry?” I ask him, moving the brownies to a plate.  
He nods and walks over to grab a couple pieces.  
“Grab as many as you want.” I push the plate closer to him.  
He mumbles a ‘thank you’ and Sam ushers Jared to a chair at my small table.   
“You can ask us any questions you might have.” Sam tells him, while grabbing some brownies.  
“Why? Why do we turn into giant wolves?” Jared asks, after a few minutes.  
“You know our legends?” I ask him.  
He nods while taking a bite of his third brownie.  
“Well...that means Cold Ones are near making the wolf gene agitated.” Sam says.   
He explains the legends in more detail and everything that it means to be a Spirit Warrior.  
“You also get a tattoo!” I say, excitedly.   
Jared chuckles slightly. “But what about my parents?”  
“I’m sorry, Jared, but they are unable to know. All they will know is that you are working for the council now.” I say, softly.  
He sighs and leans back into his chair.  
“That also means you can’t hang out with your friends anymore.” Sam informs him.  
“Wait. I can’t hang out with Paul anymore?” He asks, looking up from the table.   
“No. Anything can happen. Your anger is going to be easier to express now, so we are keeping you from school. We don’t want any accidents to happen.” I say.  
He nods before looking away slightly. I reach over and gently pat his hand.  
“It’s for your safety, Jared. We don’t want anything to happen to you or anyone else for that matter.” I gently explain.  
 *******  
As the days go by, Jared starts to come out of his shell. We come up with a schedule for the patrol for when Jared does finally go back to school. He’s still technically a senior in high school, so when he goes back, he’ll still be one. Sam and I have discussed that school is super important. Even as a Spirit Warrior, we want to make sure he still gets good grades.   
“So...I’ll just tell them that I had to deal with a family emergency or something that kept me from coming to school?” He asks as we finish up the schedule and final school details.  
Sam nods. “Yeah. You can just tell them that you had an uncle in England who was dying and requested you specifically to take care of him, so you had to go. And, after taking some personal time to cope with his death, since y’all were close, you were able to go back to school.”  
Jared nods. “I can get behind that. Then again, I don’t really know if anyone would actually ask where I’ve been. It’s not like they notice me when I’m there.”  
We talk about it for a little bit, and in an attempt to cheer Jared up, I still telling him jokes and puns. Similar to what I did with Sam when he first phased. Over the course of the next two weeks, we help him with the transition, and get him ready to go back to school like he hadn’t missed anything.  
When the time comes for Jared to go back to school, he spends the night before his first day at my house. The morning of, he comes down, in his pjs. I look up as I finish cooking breakfast.  
“Come on, wolf boy. You need to get ready for school.” I tease Jared.  
I start putting out plates of bacon, eggs and sausages.  
Jared smirks at me. “Mornin’ to you too. And, it’d be wolfman. I’m not a boy anymore.”  
I laugh. “Hush and sit like a good boy.”  
He chuckles but does as he’s told. I hand him his plate so he can start eating. I clean up from breakfast, only taking care of the dishes I used to cook. I leave the other stuff out since Jared’s still eating. Sam comes down, and sits at the table, fixing himself a plate too. Ever since he and Leah broke up last week, Sam’s been staying with me, in the spare room.  
I feel bad about their break up, ‘cause I know Sam really liked her. But, Leah was a bitch and only looked out for herself. She also couldn’t understand why Sam was hanging out with me more often since he phased. And...she wasn’t Sam’s imprint, which only upset Sam even more. I don’t mind him staying with me.   
It’s like the sleepovers we used to have when we were little. Plus, I know it’s been hard on him, not really having anyone else to talk to ‘bout the whole phasing thing. I give a soft smile and keep cleaning. The three of us talk until Sam goes back upstairs to get ready for his patrol. I look at Jared.  
“C’mon. Go get dressed. School starts soon.” I say.  
He chuckles. “Yes, mom.”  
I laugh and flip him off, playfully. He chuckles and finishes his last bite of eggs and bacon. As he walks upstairs, I finish cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast. By the time I’m done with the last dish, Sam’s already left for patrol, and Jared walks down, backpack slung over one shoulder. I dry my hands and look at him.  
“Ready?” I ask.  
He nods. “Yea. I guess.”  
I walk over and gently pat his shoulder, disregarding the fact that he’s nearly a foot taller than me when he stands.   
“It’ll be ok. Just try to stay away from things that might upset you, ok?”  
He nods. “I’ll try.”  
“Good. C’mon. Let’s get you to school. We gotta stop and pick Jacob up on the way.”  
He nods and we head out to the truck my dad’s been letting me drive. On the way to school, we get Jacob. I drop the two of them off and head back to the house to rest a little bit before I have to start cooking lunch for the pack, which only consists of the two guys. I look at the time a few hours later to see it’s almost time to pick up Jared.  
Even though he’s 17, I have to drive him to and from school now. He didn’t have a car yet so his mom was taking him. I told her I would take him to and from school since he’s ‘working’ for the council now. She understood and even told me a few days ago that she put Sam and I down as emergency contacts and we’re able to talk to teachers about him.  
I told her she didn’t have to, but she insisted since he’s mainly working for the council. She even said he’d probably call us first anyway. I grab the truck keys and my wallet and walk out to the truck. I drive to the school and wait outside the front doors. Jacob is going to Embry’s house today so he didn’t need me to pick him up.   
I see Jared talking to Paul outside. I roll down my window.  
“Jared! Come on!” I call out to him.  
I see Paul shake his head and walk away. Jared walks over and gets into the car but slams the door.   
“My door better not be broken, Jared Cameron.” I say, glancing over at him.  
“Sorry, Mel.” Jared mumbles.   
We ride back to my house in silence. I pull into the driveway behind my house, causing Jared to jump out and run inside. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and turn off the truck. I step out and walk inside to see Jared slamming his books onto the table.

“Jared Cameron! What has gotten into you?!” I snap slightly.  
“It’s not fucking fair!” He snaps right back.  
“What isn’t?”  
“I didn’t choose to turn into a wolf! I can’t even hang out with my damn friends! Paul wanted to go throw the ball around on the beach today to practice, and I can’t because I’m a fucking Spirit Warrior who has to go on patrol. I can’t even tell them! It’s fucking bullshit!”   
I notice Jared starting to shake slightly.   
“Jared, you need to calm down.” I say, softly.   
“No! You don’t understand!” Jared snaps once again.  
“You are not phasing in my house.”   
He rolls his eyes and pushes past me to go out the sliding door. I bite my lip in anger and turn around walking out the door behind him.  
“Jared, none of us choose for this to happen.” I whisper slightly, hoping that helps him.  
“Nothing is happening to you, Melissa. You’re the golden child on the council. Perfect life, perfect family!” Jared shakes harder, turning back around.  
I look up to see Sam running toward the house. He runs around Jared and stands in front of me.  
“Jared! Get to the woods! You’re starting patrol early.” Sam says.  
“No! It’s your guys’ faults that I can’t go hang out with my friends!”  
“You know why you can’t hang out with them.” Sam says, putting his hand up to shield me slightly.  
“Because I turn into a wolf. Big fucking deal! You’ve been shifted for months and nothing happened!”  
I walk around Sam to stand in front of Jared.  
“Jared, it’s because he took control of his emotions. Right now you’re letting your anger get the best of you.” I say, softly.  
“No! It’s not! My emotions are fine!” He snaps.  
What I said makes him even angrier because he starts shaking and breathing hard.  
“Mel...Step-”  
Before Sam can finish his sentence, Jared phases right in front of me, causing a giant brown paw to swipe down in front of me. Pain shoots through the right side of my face, chest and my upper arm as I fall backward onto the ground. I see blood gushing from my chest as more blood falls into my eyes.   
I look up slightly to see a guilty looking brown wolf, staring back at me, before the pain completely takes over and I pass out. 

  
_**Third Person P.O.V.** _

  
Sam rushes over to Mel as she lay bleeding on the floor.  
“Jared! Get to the woods now!” Sam commands.  
Jared whimpers before backing up and running into the woods. Sam quickly picks up Mel before running to her truck. He lays her down in the front before driving quickly to the hospital. He makes it to the hospital just in time. The nurses and doctors take her to one of the rooms to begin to do their best.   
Sam walks over to the telephone on the nurse’s desk and dials Billy’s number that he’s had memorized for years..  
“Black residence.” Billy says into the phone.  
“Billy? Get to the hospital! Mel is hurt...bad.” Sam says, quietly.  
“What...What happened?” He asks.  
“I’ll explain everything soon. Just get here!”   
Sam hangs up, doing everything in his ability not to just slam it down. Sam walks outside the front door to sit on the bench outside to wait for them. He looks down at his shoes and the slightly damp dirt from yesterday’s rain. He sighs quietly to himself and brings his hands to his face, curling both into loose fists.   
He rubs his eyes, much like a baby does when they’re fighting sleep. He presses his hands harder against his eyes, rubbing them till he sees stars. He does this, almost as if he’s trying to erase what happened outta his mind. It doesn’t work and he eases the pressure and uncurls his fingers till he just has his head resting on his palms.  
He looks at his shoes, not knowing what to do and trying his best to keep calm so he doesn’t phase back. That’s the last thing he wants, and it's the last thing Mel, and the others need right now. It only took Jake and Billy about ten minutes to get there. Sam looks up. Billy and Jake take in Sam’s appearance.  
Shirtless, in shorts and tennis shoes, while covered in a lot of blood.  
“Jake, go inside and talk to a nurse about your sister.” Billy looks up at his son.  
Jake nods and runs inside as fast as he can. Sam looks back down and rubs his eyes once again, trying to push the tears away that he didn’t notice covering his eyes.  
“What happened?” Billy asks, rolling his chair up to the bench.  
“Jared...He was angry that he couldn’t hang out with his friends. Mel tried to tell him, but he was too angry. He...He phased, catching her face and chest with his paw. I couldn’t tell where else. There was so much blood.” Sam whispers, almost soft enough that Billy couldn’t hear him.  
“Sam, it’s not your fault. It’s not Jared’s fault either. The wolf took control and he wasn’t ready yet. Mel is a Black. She’ll recover.” Billy says, rubbing Sam’s back.  
Before Sam could reply, Jake walks outside.  
“What happened to my sister?” Jake glares over at Sam.  
“We were on the back porch. We heard a noise coming from the woods. We...we didn’t see anything so she got up and walked down the stairs but a bear ran down the hill. It got a swipe at her before I could do anything. I scared it away and brought her here.” Sam informs Jake, as he stares at his shoes again.  
Jake sighs to himself. “Dad, we have to do something!”  
“Don’t worry Jacob. We will get Charlie on it.” Billy looks up at Jake.   
It wasn’t for another couple hours that a doctor finally walked out. Billy looks up from his lap to see Carlisle Cullen. Sam growls slightly, going unnoticed by Jacob. The only reason it’s okay for Sam to even be on Forks Land is because La Push hospital wouldn’t have been able to save her. They don’t have the necessary equipment for this type of accident.   
“Don’t worry. She’s safe and her vitals are stable. She’s got three long scratches down the right side of her face going from her temple to her chin. It’s honestly a miracle that it missed her eye. She’s also got three more going from her collarbone to her breast, and three smaller ones on her shoulder going down her bicep just an inch. They are deep enough for them to be scars for the rest of her life. We have put her in a medically induced coma so she can rest for awhile while we pump blood into her and she can heal.” Carlisle informs them.  
Jake tears slightly before looking away. His older sister, the only one that stayed behind, is going to be scarred forever because of a stupid bear. Billy takes in a huge breath. His daughter is now scarred for life because of the wolves that protect their tribe. Sam looks away, sighing heavily. If he was just quick enough to pull her out of the way then his best friend would be fine.

Sam looks up at Billy. “I’m...I’m going to go tell Jared.”  
Billy nods and whispers. “Let him know. It’s not his fault.”  
Sam nods and walks out of the hospital. He runs toward the woods, making sure to pass the treaty line before phasing.

  
_**Sam’s P.O.V.** _

  
I hear Jared whimpering in our mind connection.  
“ _Jared?_ ” I say.  
“ _Is...Is she dead?_ ” He asks me.  
He hasn’t read my thoughts so he doesn’t know what happened to her. I flash my memory of what the Cullen said to us. Jared whimpers louder. I read his thoughts and run to where he is.  
“ _Jared, Mel will be just fine. She’ll be scarred, but it is not your fault. You just weren’t in control as much as you thought you were. Now you know why we don’t want you to hang with anyone outside of the pack. Mel isn’t going to be mad at you. She will be, though, if you keep kicking yourself._ ” I say, sitting my wolf down.  
“ _Sam. I almost killed her!_ ” Jared snaps at me slightly.  
“ _Don’t yell at me._ ” I command him.  
He whimpers slightly. Before we can talk any further, I feel another connection to the pack form.   
“ _What...What the fuck?! Why am I a giant dog?_ ” A voice enters our minds.  
“ _...Paul?_ ” Jared asks.  
“ _...Yeah? Jared?_ ” The voice asks.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_**Sam’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
“ _Paul. Where are you?_ ” I say  
“ _In the big field by the cliff. What….what’s going on? Sam? How can I hear you and Jared in my head?_ ” Paul says, his thoughts clearly riddled with confusion.  
“ _Just stay there, Paul. Jared and I will be there in a second_.”  
I look at Sam, and jerk my wolf’s head to the left, meaning we need to go that way in order to get to Paul. He whimpers but obeys. A few seconds later, Jared and I are in the field where Paul said he was. I look around and see a giant wolf hanging back against the tree line. I pad over to him, slowly, so as not to scare Paul.  
The last thing I want is to spook a new wolf.   
“ _Paul. It’s me. Relax._ ” I command, using my alpha voice, which relays over into my thoughts.  
I watch as he relaxes a little. He comes out into view a little more. I look at him and his wolf.   
“ _Both of y’all, follow me. We’re going back to Mel’s house._ ”  
They both obey, mainly because I’m the Alpha, but also because Paul isn’t used to this yet. I phase outta my wolf and Jared, following my actions, does the same. I watch as Paul’s wolf cocks his head to the side, processing what he just saw. I explain to him what to do. Just think back to being human.   
After several minutes, he phases back to his human form and curls up in a ball, whimpering. Phasing...it’s a difficult and extremely painful process. I walk over to him.   
“Don’t worry. It will get easier and less painful as time goes on.” I inform him.  
Paul whimper slightly before sitting up. I hand him a pair of shorts Mel started putting outside in a box I made for her. He slowly puts them on and looks up at the house.  
“This is Melissa Black’s house. Why are we here?” Paul asks.   
“She’s part of the council. She knows everything. She helped me out when I first phased.” I explain to him.  
We walk into the house and see the lunch that Mel prepared for us for when we got home. Jared looks away before sitting down in his usual chair.  
“Where is she?” Paul asks, looking around the room.  
“Jared...He had an accident before you phased. Mel was caught in the crossfire and got hurt pretty badly. She will be fine but we’re not sure when she will be out of the hospital.” 

  
_**Mel’s P.O.V. ~ 2 Weeks Later ~** _

  
I start hearing beeping from the right side of me. I open my eyes but the bright light makes me close them again. I start to smell cleaning products. It jogs my memory of what happened. Jared phased right in front of me. I slowly open my eyes to get used to the bright lights. When my eyes refocus, I look around the room I’m in.   
I’m in the hospital.  
I try to turn my head but pain shoots through the right side of my face. I reach over slowly to push the nurse button. Without turning my head, I glance to my shoulder to see a bandage covering my shoulder. My eyes follow the bandage on my shoulder, slowly, to see that it goes onto my chest. I scrunch my eyes but pain shoots through my face.   
What the hell happened to me?  
My father and Carlisle rush into the room. Carlisle stops on my right side. My father rolls toward my left.  
“Mel! You’re awake!” My dad says, rolling over to the side of the bed.  
“He-” I start coughing from my throat being dry.  
Carlisle reaches over to my side table and holds a cup of water with a straw in it toward my mouth. I take a few small and slow sips from the straw.  
“Thank you.” I say, softly. “What happened?”   
My dad looks away before explaining everything. I have a total of 25 stitches in my face, on my chest and shoulder.   
“We were actually going to remove them today.” Carlisle informs me.  
“I’ve been asleep for two weeks?” I look up at him.

Out of all the Cullens, he’s the only one I’m not afraid of. He’s the oldest so I trust him.  
“We took you out of the coma last week and we’ve been waiting for you to wake up ever since.”   
“How…” I hesitate. “How bad is it?”  
Carlisle and my father look at each other, before Carlisle reaches over and slowly takes off the bandages. My dad reaches and grabs a mirror they had in a drawer of the room. He holds it up to my face and I gasp. There are three long scratches stitched running down my face. It barely misses my eye and goes down to my chin.   
I move my gown slightly to see below my gown. My chest has three scratches down ends right before the curve of my breast. I turn my head slowly to see three small scratches down my shoulder. I tear up slightly. A thought runs through my head, and my eyes widen.  
“Where...Where is Jared?” I look up at my father.  
“He’s currently at your house...in the woods. We had another person phase a couple weeks ago. Jared phased back to help him but during his free time, like after school, he’ll phase and just stay in the woods. He feels horrible about what happened so he will barely stay human.”  
I sigh and look at Carlisle.  
“Can you take the stitches out now?”   
He nods and walks out to get his equipment. I turn back to my dad.  
“Call Sam. Get him to bring Jared in. I wanna talk to him.” I say, confidently.  
“Are-” I cut my father off.  
“Yes, dad. I’m sure. I need to talk to Jared.”   
He nods and leans forward, kissing my cheek before rolling out of the room. Carlisle walks in a few minutes after my dad leaves. He takes the next ten minutes cutting and removing the stitches from my body.

  
Sam’s P.O.V. ~

  
“I’ll bring him over, Billy. Are you sure that Mel wants to see him? Wait. Forget that. We both know she does. She’ll want to convince Jared that it’s not his fault and that she’s not mad at him.” I say into my cell phone.  
Billy’s chuckle comes through into my ear. “Yeah. You’re right ‘bout that, Sam. So, go ahead and bring Jared in.”   
“Alright. We’ll be there soon. I’d bring Paul but he’s having a harder time with the phasing. He’s a hothead. He has a hard time controlling his emotions.”  
“Fair ‘nough. I was gonna suggest bringing him too since we both know that Mel’s gonna want to meet the new one as soon as she can. But, if he’s not dealing too well with what’s going on, then don’t bring him. We’ll have them meet up later. Probably when Mel gets released from the hospital.”  
I nod. “Sounds good to me. Jared and I will see you soon, then. I gotta make sure that Paul will be alright if I leave him alone for a little bit.”  
Billy and I spend a few more on the phone, discussing certain things. I can tell he’s not alone since he stays vague and doesn’t directly mention the wolves. Jacob or nurses must be around. After we get everything sorted out, we end the call. I walk outta the house and make sure no one’s around before I phase.   
I pad into the woods where I know Jared is. He’s been in the same spot out here unless I use my alpha voice and command him to phase and come inside to eat meals, or he has to go to school.   
“ _Jared. Mel’s awake. She wants to see you. You’re the first person she’s asked to see since she woke up._ ” I say.   
His wolf raises his head and cocks to the side, looking at me.   
“ _C’mon, Jared. You need to believe me. Let’s go see her. She’s not mad at you right now, but if you don’t go see her after she specifically asked for you, she will be. She’ll be hurt, and that’ll be more painful to her than the physical wounds and pain she’s in now._ ”  
“ _Fine. Let’s go._ ”  
“ _Good. We need to phase when we get back to the house. Till then, stay a wolf. I didn’t bring spare clothes with me._ ”  
He ducks his head in understanding and follows me as I turn and head back to the house. Once we reach Mel’s back porch, Jared and I both phase back to our human forms. I quickly grab the pair of shorts that I took off before I phased. I run inside the house to grab some clothes for Jared, before looking around for Paul.

  
_**Mel’s P.O.V ~** _

I lay in my hospital bed, just waiting for the boys to show up. My dad just left with Old Quil to inform the council members that I’m finally awake and inform Jacob as well. I look up when I hear the door open. Sam walks in first before glancing behind himself at Jared. Sam moves out of the way and I finally see Jared.   
I wave slightly, causing Sam to smile but Jared won’t look up.

He looks like he hasn’t had a shower in a few days. He keeps his head down, staring down at the floor. I look at Sam and gestures toward the door. He nods and walks out. He knows not to question me. I sit up slightly before I finally speak.  
“Jared.”  
He glances up then looks away, licking his lip.   
“I...I’m so sorry.” He whispers.  
“Jared. Look at me.” I say.  
He hesitates for a few minutes then looks up at me. I can see his eyes well up with tears.  
“Now come here.” I wave him over.  
He shakes his head.  
“Please?” I ask, softly.  
After a few minutes, he finally walks over and stands beside my bed.  
“I’m fine. I know it looks bad. It hurts but I’m fine.” I say, looking at him.  
He hesitates. “But...but...you...I...I scarred you. I hurt you.”  
“Jared. It’s okay. I’m alive. I’m breathing. I’m okay.”  
“But…I almost killed you. All because I..” He sighs and looks down. “All because I wanted to hang with my friends.”  
“Jared...I’m okay. And, I can still whoop your ass when we wrestle. Maybe not right now. But, give me a couple weeks. Then, I’ll go back to put you on the ground.”  
I smirk and he finally cracks a small smile.  
“As if. I only let you win.” He mumbles.  
I laugh a little, being careful since the motion does hurt. “Whatever, wolf boy.”  
“It’s wolf man, thank you very much.”  
I smirk. “Yeah, uh huh. Ok. Whatever you say.”  
He smiles a little more. I smile and slowly raise my hand up to gently squeeze his.  
“I’m fine, Jared, okay? I promise. And, besides, think of it this way, this scars will look badass when they heal!”  
He chuckles a little and squeezes back softly. “Hell yeah they will be. You’re already a badass. Now, you’ll look it.”

  
_**Mel’s P.O.V. ~ 2 Weeks Later ~** _

  
Carlisle finally gives me the all clear to go home after two long weeks. Two long weeks of laying in the hospital bed, having my wounds cleaned and redressed, and watching them scab over. Today, they have just a light dressing covering them so that the fabric of my shirt doesn’t stick to the wounds. That could cause an infection, and that wouldn’t be good.  
I stand, leaning against the hospital bed, getting my stuff packed up in my bookbag. My dad’s outside the room with Carlisle signing all the necessary paperwork to get me discharged. I glance up at Sam as I shove my last t-shirt in my bag with my good arm.  
“This place stinks.” Sam whispers to me.  
“Why?” I ask, confused.  
I scrunch my eyebrows, sniffing the air. It smells like bleach since they just did the floors today.  
“Carlisle.” Is all Sam says.  
Oh...With Carlisle being a vampire, Sam can smell him from miles away. I giggle slightly.  
“Come on. We’re going back to my house so I can meet this new...member and I can try to help him reign his emotions in to make his phasing easier on him and everyone else.”  
Sam chuckles and teases. “Maybe it’s because he didn’t get any of your famous brownies when he first phased.”  
I laugh. “If I had known that he was gonna phase, I would have made them earlier.”  
Sam laughs. “Maybe you should just make an abundance of them and then save them so they can be on hand when others phases.”  
I laugh. “Sam, please! They wouldn’t last for more than two hours. Not with the way you and Jared eat them. I swear, you’d think they were made of crack or something. Y’all scarf ‘em down. No! Y’all just breathe ‘round them and then...POOF! My brownies are gone.”   
I tease him, playfully poking his side. He laughs and gently swats my hand away since I poked his ticklish spot.  
“Hush up, Mel. Or else I’ll eat ALLLLL the brownies as soon as they come out the oven.” He smirks.  
I laugh. “Surrrreeee. Okay. You might be a wolf and have superhuman healing abilities, but we both know you don’t want third degree burns all down your throat.”  
He laughs. “Alright. Alright. Fine. You win-”  
I squeal happily, cutting him off. “YES! I WIN! I WIN!”  
He laughs and shakes his head. “C’mon. Let’s get you home. I’m suddenly craving brownies.”  
I laugh as I put my bag over my shoulder. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant, Sam? You know, with these sudden cravings?”   
“Yes, Mel. I’m pregnant with seven pups. They’re all yours.” He says, sarcastically, before busting out laughing.  
I laugh and walk out of the room with him. I wave to Carlisle and walk out to Sam’s truck. Sam chuckles as he opens the passenger truck door. I slide into the middle of the seats, before Sam puts my dad in the seat next to mine. He puts the wheelchair in the bed of the truck and gets into the driver’s seat.  
On the drive home, I tell my dad that Sam’s pregnant, with seven of my pups and that’s why he basically inhales my brownies every time I make them. At first, my dad is so confused, but as soon as he realizes that it’s all a joke, he cracks up laughing and shakes his head.  
“I’m too young to be a granddad!” He laughs.  
I laugh and Sam chuckles under his breath as he drives.  
“Billy, as much as I love you like a dad, we both know it’s impossible for me to get pregnant.” Sam says.  
I giggle. “I dunno, Sammy boy. I thought it was impossible for humans to turn into werewolves. Maybe it’s a possibility.”  
He laughs and shakes his head. “Stooooopppppp it, Mel! I’m not pregnant. I just really like your brownies.”  
“Yet! You’re not pregnant yet!” I tease him.  
Sam pulls into my driveway as I say this to him.  
“That’s it. I’m ready to get out. I don’t need to know if Sam’s pregnant or not.” My dad laughs.  
Sam laughs as he turns the engine off and takes the keys out the ignition. “I agree with Billy.”  
“But I wanna talk about my future pups, guys! I need to know if I’m going to be a mother...or in this case...father at such a young age!” I say.  
Jared and Jacob walk out and to the truck, both of them utterly confused. Jared just got off patrol and Jacob’s been waiting, at my house, for me to come home.  
“Wait. What? Mel, you can’t be a father?” Jacob asks.  
“Yes I can! Sam’s pregnant with my pups, so I am a father!”  
Jared looks even more confused. “I’m not sure I know what I just walked into...and I’m not sure I even want to know....”  
“Just know...Sam is having my pups. It’s all because of the brownies!” I smirk at him.  
By the time I finish my sentence, my brother is laughing harder than I have seen him laugh in years. It’s good to see him laughing again. Jared’s eyes widen at the word.  
“You’re making your brownies?” He asks, excitedly.  
I laugh. “Of course. That’s all you heard!”  
Jared laughs. “Hey! I love your brownies!”  
Sam helps my dad into his wheelchair as I get out of the truck. Jacob walks around quickly and gently pulls me toward him for a hug. I hug him back as tight as I can.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Jacob whispers.  
“I’m fine Jake. I promise.” I whisper, holding tightly onto his shirt.  
Two hours go by before my dad and Jake have to leave. It’s a school night and Jacob still has to do his homework so dad said it was time for them to go. Jacob has been learning to drive so dad let him drive the truck home tonight. I stand on the porch and wave to them with my good arm as they drive away.  
Once they’re outta sight, I go to turn around, but gasp and jump as I see a wolf phase back into a human and walk inside the side door. I shake my head and walk back into the kitchen where Sam is trying to explain to Jared about the conversation we were having in the truck about us joking about Sam being pregnant.  
I walk into the kitchen, smirking. “Don’t deny it, Sam. Everyone knows now!”  
He chuckles. “Mel! I’m not pregnant!”  
“Wait? Sam...pregnant? What?” A new voice asks.  
I look over to see a tall, black haired boy. I look back at Sam as he says my name.  
“Mel, this is Paul. He’s the newly phased wolf. Paul, this is Melissa Black. Billy’s daughter. She knows all about us, of course.” Sam officially introduces.  
I nod and turn back to Paul. I put my hand out and look up at him. Our eyes meet, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to open. Just staring into his eyes, makes me want to never look anywhere else again.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is the Imprinting visions. Underlined is text messages

_**Paul’s POV ~** _

  
I finish my patrol before running back to Melissa’s house. I remember her from when she went to high school. She was always the shy girl that sat in the library, reading our legends. She hung out with Sam Uley everyday but really didn’t talk to anyone else. Until I phased, I was a slut. I’ll admit that, but I never went after Melissa.   
She’s the Chief’s daughter. I wasn’t gonna risk that. I make it to the forest line before stopping in the shadows. I see a woman standing on the front porch, waving toward Billy and Jake as they pull out of the driveway. The truck drives off so I phase back before putting on shorts and running inside.  
“Mel! I’m not pregnant!” Sam chuckles.  
“Wait? Sam...pregnant? What?” I ask, walking closer to the group.

Jared and Sam are standing around the table and the woman from earlier is standing at the doorway.   
“Mel, this is Paul. He’s the newly phased wolf. Paul, this is Melissa Black. Billy’s daughter. She knows all about us, of course.” Sam officially introduces us.  
I turn toward Mel, shocked to see her. She is so beautiful. Even with the marks I’m sure she has. The ones covered by a thin layer of gauze. That doesn’t matter to me. I think she’s beautiful no matter what. And, if she has scars, that just makes her more human. Definitely more human than me, that’s for sure.  
Either way, I think her scars make her more beautiful, and add an air of sexiness to her. Mel turns toward me and puts her hand out towards me. Our eyes meet. Suddenly, gravity doesn’t hold me to Earth anymore. It’s Melissa Black. She’s...she’s the one. All of a sudden, our lives start flashing before my eyes.  
 **I watch as she runs away from me, laughing. I smile to myself, letting my legs chase after her. She keeps looking over her shoulder at me, a smile on her face, and her laugh ringing throughout the air. I reach out toward her, causing her to laugh more. She runs around and runs from the trees onto the beach. I run past the trees and the vision changes.**  
 **I look down and see her hands in mine. Her left hand holds my right one, and her right palm rests against my left one. My knuckle on my right hand is a little cold, but it’s just from the ring on her finger pressing against my skin softly. My own ring finger is a little cold, but some part of me just knows that it’s from the ring on it.**  
 **I hear a muffled “I Do” in her voice, and a moment later, my lips are moving, and I hear another “I Do” but this time in my own voice. Suddenly, Mel and I are on a beach. I see her walking in the sand, drawing some designs with her feet. There’s something snuggled up to my midsection. I look down, and notice that I’m in my wolf form.**  
 **There, snuggled up to the fur over my stomach, is a tiny little baby boy. He’s sound asleep, nuzzled against me, with his tiny fingers tightly holding a patch of my fur. I know...I know in my heart...This is my son.**   
I pull away from the visions as I hear Sam’s voice. I look over at him. He’s standing too close to Mel. The wolf inside me growls slightly, causing me too. Sam’s eyebrows scrunch up. My eyes widen and I look confused at Sam.  
“I...I don’t know what came over me.” I say.  
“I have to talk to Billy. Something happened when you two looked at each other.” He informs us.  
“What...what happened, Sam?” Mel asks.  
Sam tries to explain it but just shakes his head. “I don’t know how to explain it, Mel. I need to talk to Billy and try to figure it out.”  
I raise an eyebrow. “Didn’t seem too bad to me. I’m not worried.”  
I look at Mel and give her a small smile. For some reason, what I saw...with her...it just...it seems right. Like it was meant to be. And that’s saying something since I’ve never been the kinda person who believed in that kinda stuff. 

  
_**Mel’s POV ~** _

  
Sam called my father about 20 minutes ago, and after a 10 minute conversation, we’re all on our way over to my father's house. The whole council is going there as well. Apparently this is a huge thing that everyone in the council, besides Sam and I, know about. Paul sits between us as we ride in the truck.  
Being close to him is putting me at ease. I feel so comfortable around him. Glancing up at him, I see him watching me outta the corner of his eye, a small smile tugging on his lips. I blush and focus on driving. He lets out a soft chuckle but doesn’t say a word. As I drive, I keep my left elbow on the window, with my palm resting on the steering wheel.  
I love to drive with one hand, and have since I got comfortable with driving a couple years ago. Not quite used to having someone sitting next to me, I go to put my hand next to me like I always do. This time, though, instead of my palm meeting the leather of the seat like it normally does, it curls a little to line up with Paul’s thigh.   
It takes me a moment, after realizing what I just did, to move my hand. I blush and quickly pull my hand away. I look at the steering wheel and the road, trying to get my blush to go away. Paul murmurs something. I blush at his words, and sneak a glance over at Sam. He’s completely oblivious to what just happened.  
Sam’s too busy staring out the window, watching the trees go by, and most likely lost in his thoughts. I turn my attention back to the road as I drive. A few minutes later, we arrive my dad’s house. Sam steps out of the truck after I park. I take off my seat belt and notices Paul quickly getting out of the truck.   
I turn toward my car door to see it being opened. I look to the culprit, only to see...Paul. He smiles and puts his hand out. I smile and take his hand stepping out of the truck.

He puts his hand on my lower back and ushers me to the front door. Sam opens the door so we all walk inside. My dad, Old Quil, and Harry are already sitting in the living room.  
“Mel! It’s great to see you, dear.” Harry says, standing up.  
“Good to see you too, Uncle Harry.” I say, hugging him.  
“You feeling better?” He asks, looking down at me.  
“Much, much better!” I smile widely.  
He nods, before sitting down again. I walk over to Old Quil and give him a kiss on the head. He smiles at me and pats me on the left cheek. I walk over to my dad’s couch and sit down. Sam sits down next to me, making Paul stand. I can tell he’s standing right behind me from the warmth on my back.  
“Who put this meeting together?” Old Quil asks my father.  
“Something happened today at Mel’s house that caused me to put the meeting together. Sam, Paul, Mel...You guys know the legends correct?” He asks us.   
We all nod.   
“Do you know why the Third Wife is so important?” He glances at me.  
“She was his imprint.” I say, watching my father.  
“Imprint?” Paul asks.  
“Paul...An imprint is...is a wolf’s soulmate. Our tribe ancestors gave our Spirit Warriors imprints ask a thank you for protecting our tribe. The wolf takes one look into his imprint’s eyes and it happens. The connection forms instantly. You have to have phased to be able to imprint. It’s extremely rare.” My father pauses for a second. “The wolf will be whatever the imprint wants. Best friend...Protector...Lover...whatever the imprint chooses. Imprinting is a big arrow saying ‘she’s right here. Quit looking.’.”   
I stare at my father. “Are you…” I pause.  
“Are you saying I imprinted on Mel?” Paul asks.  
“Paul...Melissa…” Old Quil starts. “You are soulmates. Paul...Mel is your imprint.”  
“Now...You don’t have to be together.” Harry says.  
“How about they see how it goes?” Sam says.  
I nod before glancing at Paul. He nods and looks down at me. I blush slightly before smiling.

  
_**Third Person POV ~** _

  
After that day, it was the start of a small relationship. Whenever Paul wasn’t in school or on patrol, he was at Mel’s house. They’re always joking around, making some kind of inside joke. Today’s a little different. Today, Saturday, Paul’s doing a morning patrol so he can ask Mel to go on a date for this evening.   
He’s ready to finally ask her...to be his girlfriend. That’s different for Paul Lahote. He used to be the guy that would screw a girl...then barely speak to her afterward, but this will be different. Melissa Black is his soulmate. In the three weeks they have been hanging out, he has felt a lot closer to her.   
Not just because of the imprint, but because she’s easy to talk too. It’s just natural. She’s sweet and funny. Paul’s just swooning, just thinking about her. He thinks back to when he found out that Jared was the one that scarred her forever. He may not have known that Mel was his imprint at that time, mainly ‘cause she was still in the hospital, but still.   
When he put two and two together, that Jared hurt his imprint...he wasn’t happy to say the least. He didn’t hurt Jared, even if his wolf might’ve wanted to, at least a little bit. Jared was his best friend, and Mel was his imprint. He has become even more protective of Mel when Jared’s around, but that’s his wolf making itself known.  
That is the number one rule of Spirit Warriors. No harm will come of an imprint. It might have happened before Paul actually imprinted, but he was still upset. He feels a connection in the mind link, meaning someone phased in.   
“ _Hey, Paul_!” Jared says.   
Speak of the devil, he shall appear. From the mind link, Paul can tell that Jared’s running from Mel’s house. Paul smiles to himself before speaking back.  
“ _What’s up, Jar? You’re the next on patrol?_ ”   
“ _Yep! Mel made lunch! Go grab a plate before Sam eats it all._ ”   
Jared doesn’t know his plan for asking Mel. Sam and him have successfully hidden it in the back of their minds.   
“ _Well, shit. I guess I’d better hurry then! Did she make brownies again_?”  
“ _Of course she did! She said she has a feeling she’ll need them soon. Last time she said that, you phased the next day_.”  
Paul smiles to himself and starts running toward Mel’s house. Mel’s brownies are the best in the tribe!  
“ _You hurrying to get off patrol?_ ” Jared asks him.   
“ _Uhh...Yeah. I have plans today._ ”  
Paul wasn’t about to tell him his plans. He wants to keep it to himself. When he gets close ‘nough to the house, Paul phases back to his human form. He grabs the pair of shorts that just remain on the porch railing now for whenever one of them phases. He slips them on before walking into the kitchen.   
He looks ‘round for Mel. When he spots her, he smiles to himself and walks over. She looks up and grins, blushing a little at seeing him shirtless. Even though it’s been a hot minute or two since they first met, and she’s seen him shirtless countless of times, she still blushes hardcore at the sight. Paul chuckles and walks over, opening his arms wide.She grins, wipes her hands on her jeans, and hugs him tightly.  
“Hey!” She whispers against him.  
“Hey.” He whispers back.  
He loves having her in his arms. Being so close to her puts his wolf at ease. He feels calm, happy, and even content. His wolf isn’t anxious and wanting to rear its head. He smiles and rests his head against hers. She smiles to herself before looking up at him.  
“So...What are your plans for tonight?” Paul asks her, keeping his arms around her.  
She thinks for a few seconds before shaking her head.   
“Don’t think I have anything planned. Why?” She asks, curiously.  
“I was wondering...if you...if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight.” He asks, looking into her eyes.  
“Really?” She blushes slightly.  
He nods. “I was thinking we could go to the movies, then to the beach.”   
“That sounds amazing.” She whispers.  
He smiles widely before whispering, “Great.”  
“Six?” She asks.   
Paul grins and whispers. “It’s a date.”  
She blushes and grins, nodding happily. She hugs him tightly, resting her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. It calms her and helps her relax. After eating the delicious meal Mel fixed, and snagging several brownies, Paul heads home, saying he’s gotta take care of something and get ready for their date that evening.  
For the rest of the day, Paul’s jittery. He paces in his bedroom thinking, ‘What if something goes wrong?’ ‘What if she ends up not actually liking me?’ Just because she’s his imprint doesn’t mean she actually likes him. But what Paul doesn’t know is, Mel is falling for him. Ever since he started coming around and helping her out, she started to fall for him.   
She’s even nervous herself. As soon as Paul left, she ran upstairs to find her outfit for the night. She couldn’t decide between dressy and casual. She decides to text Paul.  
“Casual or Dressy?”   
A few minutes later he texts back.  
“Casual” is his reply.  
She goes through her closet before finally choosing her outfit. She quickly takes a shower and changes into her outfit. She glances at the clock and sees it’s time for Paul to show up.Before she can do anything else, her doorbell rings. She starts getting even more nervous. What if she says something wrong? What if- She talks thinking about that and grabs her phone and wallet. She takes another look at herself and runs down the stairs. She smiles when she sees Paul standing at the door.   
Sam looks over, since he opened the door for him. Sam looks over at her, smiling. This is the first date she’s been on since high school and he’s excited for her.   
“Now, Paul. I want her back by 7:30.” Sam teases, slightly.  
Paul chuckles. “Yeah that ain’t happening. Maybe 11:30.”  
“I can deal with that.” Sam smiles.  
He gives her a hug and lets the imprints leave. He just knows everything will go smoothly. He was right! Paul took her to a diner to grab something quick to eat, since they were both nervous and didn’t realize how much time went by. They saw an action movie that Mel wanted to see, surprising Paul.   
He even reached over and grabbed her hand which made her smile. Three hours later, they’re at the beach now. Holding hands, and talking about everything. His past. Her past. What they want their futures to be like. Paul said he wants at least three kids while Mel said she wants four kids, to even it out.   
Paul likes Mel’s house and would want to live there while Mel said if they have all these kids, they’d need a bigger house. But what both of them failed to realize, is that they were talking about their own future. Yes, they were talking about her house but it didn’t click in their heads that they were talking about being together forever.   
Mel looks over at him. “Paul?”  
“Yeah?” He glances over at her and smiles.  
“Why...why did you phase? No one has ever told me the story.” She asks, stopping at a tree branch.  
He bites his lip a little. “Um...It was my birthday...I just turned 18.”  
“So the day...this happened…” She points to her face. “It was your birthday?”  
He nods. “Jared and I always hang out for my birthday. We usually go to the cliffs and jump from the lower one. I waited for him for awhile but of course he never showed up. I was pissed, but now I know why. So I went to the cliffs by myself. I didn’t notice the branch sticking out and I tripped. It pissed me off even more and that’s...That’s when I phased. Apparently, I missed your accident by a couple hours. If...if I wouldn’t have waited, I could’ve phased earlier and...that wouldn’t have happened.”  
“Paul.” She states, grabbing his attention. “I’m fine. I promise. Nothing could have prevented it. Not you phasing or even imprinting on me. I’m healed. I’m healthy.”  
He looks down slightly. “But-”  
“No buts.” She smiles and hugs him.  
He hugs back, holding her tight. Not using all of wolf strength, but holding her close to his body. He smiles before kissing her head slightly. She giggles and pulls from the hug. He winks at her before they start walking again.   
“Wow!” Her eyes widen slightly as she realizes something as his earlier words process in her head. “You phased because of a branch!” She teases him, playfully bumping her shoulder against his side.  
“Hey!”   
Paul laughs, knowing she’s ultimately right. He wraps his arm ‘round her shoulders, shaking his head playfully. They laugh and joke around for a little longer. Before long, it’s nearing 11:30 pm as they’re walking toward her house. Before they reach the path that leads there, from the boys walking to the beach all the time, he stops her.  
“You okay, Paul?” Mel asks, looking at him.  
He nods before biting his lip. He’s more nervous than he was before. What if she says no? He’s brought out of his thoughts by her gently cupping his cheek. He looks at her before taking a deep breath.  
“Melissa Black. Will you please do me the honor...of being my girlfriend?” He says, looking into her eyes.  
That’s what started it all. With them looking into each other's eyes. He wants to continue the memory. From that moment on...well...it changed his life. He waits a second for her to say no but all he’s met with was her lips on his. Sparks start flying through them, causing a wonderful tingling sensation.  
She pulls away, looking him deep in the eyes, before whispering.  
“Yes.”  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_**Mel’s P.O.V. ~** _

  
It’s been four months since Paul asked me to be his girlfriend. Live couldn’t be better! Paul is always around the house. He’s usually doing the night shift. As soon as he graduates, Sam will be switching it up. Well...until another guy phases, that is. I’m hoping it’s soon, that way we can have another wolf on patrol, but at the same time...I’m also hoping no one does.   
No one should have to go through the pain. Sam still works the morning shift. Usually, he starts at 5 am and typically works till 11 am. School ends at 2 pm, so that’s when Jared starts his shift then ends at 6 pm. Paul will work from 6 pm to 10 pm. Sam and I make sure that they get at least eight hours to sleep and have time for homework.   
When they graduate, patrols will be eight hours long. I was wrong last month about needing brownies for a new wolf. Turns out the reason I needed the brownies for the date. That was the big feeling that I had in my gut. I blush to myself I kiss the boys’ cheeks goodbye as they race out the door to get to school in time.   
I clean up the mess from breakfast, and start putting them away when Sam walks in.  
“Hey, Sammy!” I smile at him.He smiles and sits down to eat his plate I left out for him. “Hey, Mel.”  
“How was patrol?” I ask, sitting down in front of him.  
“Nothing happened. Just walked in circles.”  
I giggle. “Like the dogboy you are.”  
“Wolf-Man!” He smirks at me.  
He looks as something falls off the counter and his eyes scrunch up. He picks up a bag that was on the floor.  
“I think Paul forgot his lunch.”   
I sigh before checking the time. Seniors' lunches don’t start till 12:30, so I have an hour and 15 minutes to make it to him. Might as well, take it to him now. I kiss Sam’s head before grabbing the bag and my keys. I drive to the school and check in with the front office. The lady behind the desk knows me, so she just gives me a visitor’s pass.   
The bell rings, signalling that the students are in between classes right now.  
“He’s going to the gym right now.” She smiles.  
“Thank you!”   
I grab the bag and walk. I see Jake, Embry and Quil in the hall. I smirk and walk over.  
“Hello, boys!”   
They all jump before turning to me.  
“Mel!” Quil shouts, before pulling me into a hug.  
I laugh and hug him back. I look at Embry and smile. I was always closer to Embry. He’s quieter, and sat with me when Quil and Jake would be loud.  
“Hey, Mel.” He smiles at me.  
I hug him once Quil lets go of me. Quil has always had a crush on me. I look at Jake.  
“How are my boys this...afternoon?” I giggle.  
“We’re getting ready to go to math class, so we’re…” Jake starts. “Horrible.”  
“You guys have a few hours and then you’re off for the weekend.” I smile.  
They chuckle and give me a hug before going to their class. I walk toward the gym. A few minutes later, I make it there and I lean against the door. I see all the kids jogging around the room. Jared sees me and nudges Paul. Paul looks at him before looking my way. I smirk slightly. He smiles and runs over to me.   
I open my arms for a hug, and he picks me up, swinging me slightly. I laugh and hold onto his shoulders before he puts me down. He presses his lips against mine in a kiss and I happily accept.  
“Lahote!” The teacher snaps over.  
We quickly pull away and look over. The teacher’s eyes widen slightly.  
“Miss Black! What are you doing here?” He asks.  
“Paul forgot his lunch.” I say, softly.  
He nods. “Carry on.”  
He turns toward the group and starts speaking. Paul listens, halfway paying attention to the teacher, but smiles at me.  
“You didn’t have to bring me lunch.” He whispers slightly.  
“You forgot the meatloaf I made you. You’ve been craving it, you said.” I say to him.  
“Wait...It’s last night’s meatloaf? That Sam supposedly ate the rest of?” He smirks.  
“I had to save my man some, didn’t I?” I smirk.  
“And that...my lady…is why you are the best.”   
He leans down and kisses my lips. My cell phone starts ringing, bringing me away from the kiss.  
“Who’s phone is that?!” The teacher yells.  
“Mine!” I raise my hand.  
He looks. “Why do you have to disrupt my class?”  
I don’t answer him. I pull out my phone, while staring at the teacher.  
“Hi, daddy!” I say, cheerily.  
The teacher’s eyes widen.  
“Hi, baby. Where are you?” My dad asks.  
“I’m visiting Paul at school. Your call made the teacher yell at me.” I state.  
“Tell him this is a council call. I need you back at my house immediately.” He informs me.  
“No problem, daddy. See you soon.”   
I hang up and smile, sickeningly sweetly. “I have to go to a council meeting. I’ll see you later.”  
His eyes widen even more, if that were even possible, which, apparently, it is. I turn to Paul and kiss him happily. When we pull away, he smirks. Before I can turn away, another senior yells over.  
“Hey, Mel. You wanna leave this asshole for a better man, I’ll be waiting.”   
Paul turns and glares. “What was that, you little shit?”  
“You heard me.” He yells over. “You may have gotten an older woman, but I’m still way better than you.”  
I put my hand on Paul when I notice he starts to shake a little. He calms down slightly.  
“Sorry, kid.” I smart off. “But Paul is the only one for me.”  
“I can give it to you better than he can.”   
“Your pencil dick? No thanks. I’ll pass. I’ll take a coke can over a pencil any day of the week” I smirk.  
I turn to Paul and kiss him again. I walk out the door, but not before hearing a yell and a thunk. I glance back to see Paul standing over the boy, after punching him in the face. I giggle to myself and walk back to the office. I sign out and walk to my truck. I get inside before driving to my dad’s house.   
I hear a wolf howl and glance to the woods. I laugh to myself when I see Sam running in the shadow of the woods. I honk my horn once to let Sam know I can see him. He runs near the car until we get to my dad's house. I get out of my truck before going to the bed and grabbing shorts for him. I walk into the woods and hand them to Sam who takes them into his wolf mouth.   
I turn and he phases back to a human. He puts on the shorts and puts his arm around my shoulder.  
“So, how did it go?” He asks, walking me toward the house.  
“Well the teacher yelled at me for my phone ringing. Since dad called, I think I made him shit his pants. A kid tried to flirt with me. Paul got angry. I calmed him down, then when I left, he punched him.”  
Sam sighs. “At least he didn’t phase.”  
I open the door and walk inside, with Sam following. Harry, Old Quil and my dad are already sitting down. I sit down on the couch with Sam.  
“Ready?” Harry asks Billy.  
He nods. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”  
“You don’t have to thank us.” Sam says. “What’s going on?”  
“The Cullens have officially brought a human into their circle. Isabella Swan is now dating Edward Cullen.” My dad says.  
“I thought, after what happened in March, that she would leave him.” I say, confused.  
Isabella Swan is Chief Charlie Swan’s daughter. She came back into town a a week after Paul and I started dated. She has been getting caught up in the Cullen’s. Jacob used to have a huge crush on her when they were kids. It was pretty adorable. He went to visit her when she moved back. Since she started hanging out with Edward, she stopped talking to Jake...completely.  
Back in March, Carlisle informed us that three rouge vampires were after Isabella. They took her out of town and ended up killing one of the vampires. Isabella got hurt. She broke her leg and needed stitches.   
“Charlie told me that they’re going to prom tonight. I guess she couldn’t leave him.”   
I roll my eyes and sigh. “We have to...warn her or something. She can’t be with him.”   
“We know, Mel...but how?” Harry says, softly.  
We all think for a second before I look up.  
“Can’t we have Jake go? They’re friends, aren’t they?”  
My brother has always had a crush on the Swan girl.  
“We can have Jacob go to their prom with a message.” Sam says.  
“That’s perfect.” My dad smiles.  
“Since Paul has patrol right after school, I can pick up Jake from school and help him get ready.” I look at my dad.  
“Great!”   
Two hours later, I’m waiting in the parking lot of the school. I was already here but I don’t care. I’m more worried about the Swan girl. Jacob and his friends walk out of the school right after the bell rings. I get out, standing beside my door.  
“Black.” I yell to get his attention.  
He looks right over to me and smiles. He waves goodbye to his friends before walking to me.  
“What’s up, Mel?” He asks.  
“Get in. You’re going to prom.” I smirk.  
“Prom?” He scrunches his eyebrows.  
“Forks’ prom.” I smile and get in the truck.  
He walks around and gets in.  
“Why am I going to Forks’ prom?” He buckles up.  
“We need you to deliver a message to Isabella.” I say, pulling out.  
“Why?”  
“She is now definitely dating a Cullen. And you know that the legends say the Cullens are bad news. Sorta.” I glance at him.  
“I know that, but she’s definitely with him?” He sighs.  
I nod. “Now we have to follow the legends and warn her just in case. It might not be real, but we have to.” I lie.  
He nods at me. “I don’t have any nice clothes to wear.”  
“Got that covered.” I say.  
I get Jake ready for the prom at his house. I just brush his long hair and give him the white button up I bought for him today. Dad ties his tie.

“Now what are you going to tell her?” Dad asks.  
“Hint that she has to break up with him and tell her ‘We’ll be watching you’.”  
“Correct.” I smile. “Thanks, Jacob.”  
“It’s not a problem. I don’t have any plans tonight.” He lies.  
He was supposed to be hanging with the boys, but he cancelled that. Anything to hang out with Isabella for a minute. I drop him off at the building where they’re having the prom and I wait. About an hour later, Jake comes back.  
“What did she say?” I ask.  
“She pretty much said she can take care of herself and we don’t know what we’re talking about.” He sighs. “Edward is just...weird…”   
“I know.” I sigh.  
I take Jake back home, before informing my father.  
“Yeah...She doesn't know what she’s talking about.” My dad mumbles before rolling to the kitchen.  
I follow behind him.  
“I gotta get home and make dinner for my guys. I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow, okay, dad?” I kiss his head.  
“Of course, Mel. I’m already excited for the Chicken Pot Pie you promised.” He smiles widely.  
“Only if I get to braid the mess you call hair.” I giggle.  
“I already said yes.” He chuckles.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

*******

It’s been a month since we informed Bella and now it's the middle of June. Which means Paul and Jared are graduating today. I’m so excited! I made pizza, fried chicken, buffalo chicken dip and Sam is even going to grill steaks. We’re going to have a party that consists of Sam, Jared and his parents, Paul and his dad, Harry and his family, Old Quil and Joy, who is Quil’s mom.   
Joy does know all about the wolves since she sits in on the meetings sometimes with Old Quil. She married Quil’s father and when he passed away, they moved in with Old Quil; he’s the one who informed her of everything since Quil will definitely phase one day. I’m also forcing Jake to bring my father over so they can come.   
Jake goes wherever there is food, so he’s also bringing Embry and Quil. I change before running downstairs to put the crock pot on simmer so I can have that making while I’m at the school. Sam walks downstairs and looks toward me.  
“Do I look okay?” He asks.  
I turn to see him wearing a blue button up, trying to tie his tie.   
“Why are you wearing a tie? It’s not our graduation. That was last year.” I tease him.   
I put the lid on the crock pot before walking over to him. I tie the tie for him, remembering what my dad did for Jake when he tied his.  
“Because it’s Paul and Jared’s graduation. I also think this might help our image.” He says, watching me.  
“What are they saying now?” I ask, finishing his tie.   
“Hall monitor on steroids.” He mumbles.   
I sigh and pat down his shirt and smile.

“You look great.” I smile.  
“Thanks, Mel.”  
I fix his hair a little. “Let’s go.”  
I grab my truck keys and we leave the house. It only takes us a few minutes to get there, but I wanna make sure we get good seats. Sam helps me out of the truck and we walk straight into the building. I look at Sam.   
“I’m gonna find Paul. I’ll be right back.”   
“Hurry. I’m already getting hot in here.” He looks around.  
“I’m hurrying.” I turn.  
I walk towards the area that Sam and I had to be in last year. I smile and high five myself. I walk toward the beginning, knowing Paul will be with Jared. I look at everyone trying to find my tall wolves. I spot two extra tall boys in the L section and jog over to them.  
“Well, well, well.” I say, smirking.  
Two boys turn around to show Jared and Paul.   
“Hey, baby.” Paul says, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
He pulls me toward him and kisses my lips. I happily kiss back until Jared coughs to catch our attention. We sigh as we pull away and look at him.  
“Do you guys really have to do that now?” He smirks.  
“Umm…” I look at Paul.  
He smiles and nods. “Yes.”  
Jared rolls his eyes. “The party is still at your house, right?”  
“My boys are graduating.” I giggle. “Of course I’m hosting a party.”  
“Hell yeah!” Paul cheers.  
Jared laughs and shakes his head. The teacher in the front of the line calls out, causing us to look.  
“Alright, everyone back in their spots! It’s time to go!”   
I quickly kiss Paul lips before walking away, but not before he smacks my ass. I gasp and turn around. Paul smirks at me and bites his lip. I shake my head, smiling to myself and walk to the auditorium. I look for Sam. I see him sitting with Mr. Lahote and Jared’s parents. I walk over quickly and sit down.  
“Hello, Melissa.” Mr. Lahote says.  
“Hi! Excited to see Paul graduate?” I ask, nicely.  
“I am. To be honest, I don’t think he could have done it without you.” He says, looking at me.  
“No. It was all him. He came home from school and did his homework right away. All I did was...motivate him.” I smile.  
“I’m glad he found you, Mel.” He smiles at me.  
“Thank you.” I smile.   
I look up when I hear the doors open and all the graduating students walk out. I wave as Jared then Paul walk by me. They smirk and Paul makes a funny face at me. I giggle and start taking photos. They sit down in their designated seats. I sigh when the Principal starts his usual stupid speech. About ten minutes later, he starts calling out names.  
“Jared Cameron.” He calls out.   
Jared walks up the side stairs. His parents, Sam and I stand up cheering for him. His cheeks turn a little pink as he takes his diploma and shakes his hand. I take some pictures of him before sitting back down. A few minutes later, it’s Paul’s turn.  
“Paul Lahote.” The principal calls out.  
I stand up and cheer loudly, along with Sam and Mr. Lahote.  
“That’s my boyfriend! Hell yeah!” I yell out, clapping.  
Paul laughs to himself and shakes the principal’s hand. I take pictures of him and sit back down.  
“I think you embarrassed him.” His father says, chuckling.  
“Nope.” Sam cuts in. “He loves any attention he can get from her.”  
“It’s true.” I say, smiling.

 *******   
I take the food outside that’s ready. Everyone is already here, talking around my yard. Jake, Embry and Quil are in their own little corner, staying away from everyone else. I lay down the crock pot of Buffalo Chicken Dip when I feel arms around my waist.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” I hear whispered in my ear.  
I glance over my shoulder to see Paul smiling down at me.  
“Actually, no. You haven’t.” I smile.  
I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around him.   
“Well, you look absolutely fuckin’ beautiful today.” He whispers, looking into my eyes.“Well, thank you, Paul.” I whisper, smiling widely.  
“I am one very lucky wolf.” He leans down to kiss my lips.  
I lean up slightly and meet him in the middle. I feel him smile against me. He pulls away first and licks his lips.  
“You taste like strawberries.” He chuckles.  
“It’s something new.” I giggle slightly. “Speaking of new..I um...I have a question for you.”  
His eyebrow scrunches up. “What’s that, babe?”  
“How would you feel about moving in with Sam and I?” I smile widely.   
His eyes widen slightly. “Move in?”  
I nod. “I already talked to Sam and he’s close to moving out. The house he wants is almost ready for him...and I want you to live with me. It’s been 5 months since we started dating and...I think it would be an amazing next step.”  
It takes a few seconds for my question to hit his brain. He leans down and kisses me passionately. Sparks are flying and I feel like I’m in the clouds. The feeling ends too quickly as Paul pulls away. I look into his eyes.  
“Does that mean I can kick Jared out anytime I want?” He whispers.  
I giggle and nods. “Yes, as long as it’s not during pack business hours.”   
“Fuck yeah!” He grins. “I guess this is my house now too.”  
I smile widely and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him close. Paul’s moving in soon and I know I won’t be able to wipe the grin off my face for a long time.  
  



End file.
